Talk:Medianimals Wiki
About Medianimals Wiki About Medianimals Wiki Medianimals Wikipedia is a website that talks about making movies and/or videos. I call the website Medianimals, because it's media with animals. Making videos with animals is kind of an entrepeuneural thing to do. It can be also fun too if you make it that way. You can make it with a friend or family member or you can do it solo. If you do it solo, it might take longer and is much more difficult than you have expected it to be. Here's some simple tips about how you can make your video excellent. Tips If you want to make a movie, you can just follow these simple tips. *It has to be as much realistic as it can be. Try to get a camcorder that uses stop motion. If you don't have one or don't have a camcorder that uses that technique, try to move the animals (or other objects that you use in videos) without putting your face or hands in it. It could make the picture really bad-looking. *Being with a friend or family member would be the best idea that you would want to do. If you need some assistance with the scenes, a partner would be there to help. Like for example, you're trying to make the objects decorate their house for a party scene. A partner would be picking up the pace with an object with some decorations, while you're helping him set up the scene with an object holding more decorations. If you suggest you don't need any assistance, it can be your decision. But being with a partner is always the best. *You can always add music to your project. You can use either music from the computer or downloaded music. The website Itemvn is the best source for finding music you love. Note: you won't be able to find Spiritual, Gospel, or Christian music. Sorry. You can download their music for free and put it on your flash drive/computer. There could be a way you could sync it to your phone, but you can save the song as your ringtone. You need to save the song to your computer, because if you burn your DVD+R, it will not be playing when you play it. When you get your music on the computer, you can use the project Windows Live Movie Maker (for Windows 7 and 8) or Windows Movie Maker (Windows XP and Vista). Here's a way. #Press Add music or videos. #Open up the music you want to put from My Computer. #Put the music in the right place where you want it to be when it is added. You can also trim the music where you want it to stop or begin. #Add a Fade In and/or '''Fade Out '''part to the music. Thinking of Another Wiki Site : You're done. Make sure you do as much editing as possible on Windows (Live) Movie Maker, like adding captions and making special effects to the videos. Then, when you're ready to burn, it will be a pleasure to watch. Medianimals Wiki is thinking about having another wiki called Medianimals Ideas Wiki. It was going to be similar to the main wiki (which is this one), but it's going to be talking about idea plans for Medianimals Inc. I already know that this wiki has some idea plans, but they're just like advertisements and such. What Will Medianimals Ideas Wiki Have on It? It will have just advertisements and channels from Medianimals Inc. I was planning on it having more pages than this wiki. I'm also trying to think of places and towns from a universe that has animals talking. I would call it either Animal Earth or Alphabet Earth (because the countries are in alphabetical order). Will It Be Released? I was planning on it being released, but somehow I'm not so sure. I was really doing it because I wanted to test the other categories out. Having an Entertainment category is just not fitting for me. I might need some tips on making a professional wiki. Whenever I go to a template, the infobox is not the same as the other wikis. It just says attributes and such. And it's not possible to edit them, so I just have to stick to my plan: just creating one of my own. Technerd145 (talk) 20:41, September 29, 2013 (UTC)